pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minuetto
Minuetto is a character from New Tork City that Tracey encountered on his vacation to the Decolore Islands. He grew up on the streets, meeting his Trubbish when they fought over food. He was an outcast, even by the gangs and developed serious self esteem issues as a result. That said, he still loved to help people and did attempt to stand up to the local gangs. He also had earned the ire of the employees of the local Oak Peace Foundation by virtue of being a street kid. His first appearance was when he tried to defend Tracey from grunts of the Blue Scarves. He was defeated and had to be saved by Tracey. When he asks where to Oak Peace Foundation is located, Minuetto eagerly guides him, giving out a truly staggering amount of trivia about the city. Upon arriving, Tracey invites Minuetto in while he drops off a package. Afterwards, Tracey asks if there's anything he can do for Minuetto for guiding him and he declines right before his stomach growls. After the meal, Minuetto insists on repaying Tracey for treating him and they have a talk about Minuetto's self esteem issues. Tracey offers to teach Minuetto the Pokemon Watcher style of battling for free but Minuetto insists on a transaction, agreeing to find places for Tracey to get inspiration as payment. Later on the outskirts of New Tork City, Tracey explains how to look for and target weak points of the opponent to score critical hits before having Minuetto spar with his Scyther in order to practice. The battle goes largely in Scyther's favor, but proves to have the ability to find critical hit points. Later on, Minuetto takes Tracey to the Pokemon Hills for inspiration and they have a talk about Tracey's insecurities as an artist following his encounter with Embers. Several days later, Tracey begins actually giving Scyther commands in battle and Minuetto realizes that the multitasking of Tracey's battle style is incredibly difficult and briefly considers giving up only to be persuaded otherwise by Tracey. Minuetto and Tracey discuss why Tracey became an artist and the topic eventually shifts to how Minuetto and Trubbish met. When Minuetto tells him that Trubbish doesn't want to evolve into Garbodor, Tracey empathizes with him, and tells the story of why he didn't become a photographer and Tracey agrees to give Minuetto drawing lessons. Near the end of the trip, Minuetto finally manages to defeat Scyther, making excellent use of critical hit points. When asked for feedback, Tracey tells him that he relies too much on Acid Spray and that he should be more flexible strategy-wise. At Minuetto's insistence, Tracey calls out his Marill and Venonat to train with them. On the final night of Tracey's stay, they finish a drawing competition and they both thank each the other for helping them over the course of Tracey's vacation. Then Tracey surprises Minuetto with an envelope containing the date for his Provisional Trainer License exam, having had pulled some strings with Professor Oak to get it. They do one more drawing match before falling asleep. The next day Minuetto returns to the Oak Peace Foundation for the exam and is met by Professor Orchid who acts condescendingly toward the boy before they have their match. Orchid calls out his Muk and they battle. Minuetto's skill gets Professor Orchid more and more riled up over the course of the battle and when Trubbish manages to get a critical hit in order to finally defeat Muk, the man tries to weasel his way out of giving Minuetto his license. Tracey reminds him that because Minuetto defeated his Pokemon, he did qualify for the Provisional License and when Professor Orchid continues, Minuetto very politely thanks Orchid for the battle and promises to be an upstanding citizen before leaving with the license. After he and Tracey leave, they say their goodbyes. A few weeks later, Tracey manages to contact Minuetto and they chat about how each of them is doing. Pokemon Trubbish Gender: '''Male '''Moves: * Acid Spray * Payback * Stockpile * Infestation Previous Moves: * Sludge Bomb (Evolved to Acid Spray) * Pound * Secret Power Bloodline(s) Minuetto has been confirmed to be a King's Heir by Vioro-kun, but has yet to display any Bloodliner abilities. Family Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:King's Heirs Category:Bloodliners